Dulce Cancion Es El Amor
by Diamond Anthony Amuto
Summary: luego de la ida de edward bella es convertida por lenny y daniel, pero luego de 1 años que pasaria si los cullen regresaran
1. Chapter 1 masoquismo

¿Porque? Esa era mi pregunta hace mas de 1 año que edward y su familia se mudaron, no tengo idea adonde, aun recuerdo sus palabras, sus dolorosas palabras

Flash…

_Edward se recostó en un árbol y me miró con expresión impasible._

—_Está bien, hablemos —dije y sonó más valiente de lo que yo me sentía._

_Inspiró profundamente._

—_Bella, nos vamos._

**Tú eres todo para mí**

**Yo no creía más que en ti**

**Te llegaste a convertir en mi religión**

_Yo también inspiré profundamente. Era una opción aceptable, y pensé que ya estaba preparada, pero debía preguntarlo:_

— _¿Por qué ahora? Otro año..._

—_Bella, ha llegado el momento. De todos modos, ¿cuánto tiempo más podemos quedarnos en Forks? Carlisle apenas puede pasar por un treintañero y actualmente dice que tiene treinta y tres. Por mucho que queramos, pronto tendremos que empezar en otro lugar__._

**Tú eres todo y nada más**

**Eras mi voz eras mi hogar**

**En medio de la soledad una vendición**

_Su respuesta me confundió. Había pensado que el asunto de la marcha tenía que ver con dejar a su familia vivir en paz. ¿Por qué debíamos irnos nosotros si ellos se marchaban también? Le miré en un intento de entender lo que me quería decir._

_Me devolvió la mirada con frialdad._

_Con un acceso de náuseas, comprendí que le había malinterpretado._

—_Cuando dices nosotros... —susurré._

—_Me refiero a mí y a mi familia. Cada palabra sonó separada y clara.___

**Pero oí algo extraño sucedió**

**Mi cuento de hadas ya acabo**

**Dijiste adiós y me rompiste el corazón**

_Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro mecánicamente, intentando aclararme. Esperó sin mostrar ningún signo de impaciencia. Me llevó unos minutos volver a estar en condiciones de hablar._

—_Vale —dije—. Voy contigo._

—_No puedes, Bella. El lugar adonde vamos... no es apropiado para ti._

—_El sitio apropiado para mí es aquel en el que tú estés._

—_No te convengo, Bella._

—_No seas ridículo —quise sonar enfadada, pero sólo conseguí parecer suplicante—. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida._

—_Mi mundo no es para ti —repuso con tristeza._

— _¡Lo que ha ocurrido con Jasper no ha sido nada, Edward, nada!_

—_Tienes razón —concedió él—. Era exactamente lo que se podía esperar._

— _¡Lo prometiste! Me prometiste en Phoenix que siempre permanecerías..._

—_Siempre que fuera bueno para ti —me interrumpió para rectificarme._

**Cuanto te quiero**

**Cuanto te odio**

**Cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos**

**Si no te olvido es por puro masoquismo**

— _¡No! ¿Esto tiene que ver con mi alma, no? —Grité, furiosa, mientras las palabras explotaban dentro de mí, aunque a pesar de todo seguían sonando como una súplica—. Carlisle me habló de eso y a mí no me importa, Edward. ¡No me importa! Puedes llevarte mi alma, porque no la quiero sin ti, ¡ya es tuya!_

_Respiró hondo una vez más y clavó la mirada ausente en el suelo durante un buen rato. Torció levemente los labios. Cuando levantó los ojos, me parecieron diferentes, mucho más duros, como si el oro líquido se hubiese congelado y vuelto sólido._

**Cuanto te quiero**

**Cuanto te odio**

**Cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos**

**Si no te olvido es por puro masoquismo**

—_Bella, no quiero que me acompañes —pronunció las palabras de forma concisa y precisa sin apartar los ojos fríos de mi rostro, observándome mientras yo comprendía lo que me decía en realidad._

_Hubo una pausa durante la cual repetí esas palabras en mi fuero interno varias veces, tamizándolas para encontrar la verdad oculta detrás de ellas._

— _¿Tú... no... Me quieres? —intenté expulsar las palabras, confundida por el modo como sonaban, colocadas en ese orden._

—_No._

_Le miré, sin comprenderle aún. Me devolvió la mirada sin remordimiento. Sus ojos brillaban como topacios, duros, claros y muy profundos. Me sentí como si cayera dentro de ellos y no pude encontrar nada, en sus honduras sin fondo, que contrarrestara la palabra que había pronunciado._

—_Bien, eso cambia las cosas —me sorprendió lo tranquila y razonable que sonaba mi voz. Quizás se debía al aturdimiento. En realidad, no entendía lo que me había dicho. Seguía sin tener sentido._

_Miró a lo lejos, entre los árboles, cuando volvió a hablar._

—_En cierto modo, te he querido, por supuesto, pero lo que pasó la otra noche me hizo darme cuenta de que necesito un cambio. Porque me he cansado de intentar ser lo que no soy. No soy humano —me miró de nuevo; ahora, sin duda, las facciones heladas de su rostro no eran humanas—. He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento mucho__._

**Tú eras todo para mí desde el principio y hasta el fin**

**No habia como definir todo este amor**

**Algo extraño sucedió**

**El cuento de hadas ya acabo**

**Dijiste adiós y me rompiste el corazón**

—_No —contesté con un hilo de voz; empezaba a tomar conciencia de lo que ocurría y la comprensión fluía como ácido por mis venas—. No lo hagas._

_Se limitó a observarme durante un instante, pero pude ver en sus ojos que mis palabras habían ido demasiado lejos. Sin embargo, él también lo había hecho._

—_No me convienes, Bella._

_Invirtió el sentido de sus primeras palabras, y no tenía réplica para eso. Bien sabía yo que no estaba a su altura, que no le convenía._

_Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero volví a cerrarla. Aguardó con paciencia. Su rostro estaba desprovisto de cualquier tipo de emoción. Lo intenté de nuevo._

—_Si... es eso lo que quieres._

_Se limitó a asentir una sola vez._

_Se me entumeció todo el cuerpo. No notaba nada por debajo del cuello._

—_Me gustaría pedirte un favor, a pesar de todo, si no es demasiado —dijo._

_Me pregunté qué vería en mi rostro para que el suyo se descompusiera al mirarme, pero logró controlar las facciones y recuperar la máscara de serenidad antes de que yo fuera capaz de descubrirlo._

**Cuanto te quiero**

**Cuanto te odio**

**Cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos**

**Si no te olvido es puro masoquismo**

—_Lo que quieras —prometí, con la voz ligeramente más fuerte._

_Sus ojos helados se derritieron mientras le miraba y el oro se convirtió una vez más en líquido fundido que se derramaba en los míos y me quemaba con una intensidad sobrecogedora._

—_No hagas nada desesperado o estúpido —me ordenó, ahora sin mostrarse distante—. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?_

_Asentí sin fuerzas._

_Sus ojos se enfriaron y volvió a mostrarse distante._

—_Me refiero a Charlie, por supuesto, te necesita y has de cuidarte por él._

_Asentí de nuevo._

—_Lo haré —murmuré._

_Él pareció relajarse, pero sólo un poco._

—_Te haré una promesa a cambio —dijo—. Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido._

_Las rodillas debieron de empezar a temblarme en ese momento porque de repente los árboles comenzaron a bambolearse. Oí el golpeteo de mi sangre más rápido de lo habitual detrás de las orejas. Su voz sonaba cada vez más lejana._

_Sonrió con amabilidad._

—_No te preocupes. Eres humana y tu memoria es un auténtico colador. A vosotros, el tiempo os cura todas las heridas._

_--- ¿Y tus recuerdos? —le pregunté. Mi voz sonó como si me hubiera atragantado, como si me estuviera asfixiando._

**CORO**

**Cuanto te quiero**

**Cuanto te odio**

**Cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos**

**Si no te olvido es puro masoquismo**

—_Bueno —apenas dudó un segundo—. Yo no olvidaré, pero los de mi clase... nos distraemos con suma facilidad._

_Sonrió una vez más, pero a pesar del aplomo exhibido, la alegría de los labios no le llegó a los ojos. Se alejó de mí un paso._

—_Supongo que eso es todo. No te molestaremos más._

_El plural captó mi atención, lo cual me sorprendió incluso a mí, ya que a juzgar por mi estado cualquiera hubiera creído que no me daba cuenta de nada._

_Alice no va a volver, __comprendí. No sé cómo me oyó, porque no llegué a pronunciar las palabras, pero pareció interpretarlas y negó lentamente con la cabeza sin perder de vista mi rostro._

—_No. Los demás se han ido. Yo me he quedado para decirte adiós._

— _¿Alice se ha ido? —mi voz mostraba incredulidad._

—_Ella quería despedirse, pero la convencí de que una ruptura limpia sería mejor para ti._

_Me sentía mareada y me costaba concentrarme. Sus palabras daban vueltas y más vueltas en mi cabeza. Pude oír la voz del médico del hospital de Phoenix, la pasada primavera, que decía mientras me enseñaba las placas de rayos X: __Es una fractura limpia, como bien puedes ver. __Recorrió la imagen de mi hueso roto con el dedo__. __Eso es bueno, así sanará antes y con más facilidad._

_Procuré acompasar la respiración. Necesitaba concentrarme y hallar la forma de salir de aquella pesadilla._

—_Adiós, Bella —dijo entonces con la misma voz suave, llena de calma._

— _¡Espera! —espeté mientras intentaba alcanzarle, deseando que mis piernas adormecidas me permitieran avanzar._

_Durante un momento creí que él también se acercaba, pero sus manos heladas se cerraron alrededor de mis muñecas y las inmovilizaron a mis costados. Se inclinó para acariciar ligeramente mi frente con los labios durante un segundo apenas perceptible. Se me cerraron los ojos._

**Cuanto te quiero**

**Cuanto te odio**

**Cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos**

**Si no te olvido es puro masoquismo**

—_Cuídate mucho —sentí su frío hálito sobre la piel._

_Abrí los ojos de golpe cuando se levantó una ligera brisa artificial. Las hojas de una pequeña enredadera de arce temblaron con la tenue agitación del aire que produjo su partida._

_Se había ido._

Fin del flash…

Llore, llore como si mi vida dependiera de eso, Todo este año ha sido difícil, ya que no he comido, ni salido de mi casa, mi padre un dia trato de llevarme a la fuerza a que me fuera con Renée, yo grite cosas y lo ultimo que recuerdo, es haberme encerrado en mi cuarto y llorar, fue doloroso gritarle a mis padres, pero mas que intentaran alejarme, odio que cuando me enojo la única razón que me queda es llorar, no puedo evitarlo es un habito, _bien Isabella Marie swan ya déjate de tonterías, edward se fue no volverá, no por eso tienes que arruinarte la vida oh si,_ pero como podía me dolió mucho, yo habia estado con el, y el viene diciéndome que no me ama, y se va porque según es por mi bien, _si sabes bien como son los vampiros no tienen sentimientos, _COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO, EDWARD ES LA UNICA PERSONA QUE ME ENTIENDE, Y DE LA UNICA QUE ME HE ENAMORADO, que acaso no eres mi conciencia buena, _no soy la negativa, yo te digo cosas malignas, ya sabes tu otra parte,_ mi otra parte, si llegaran a pensar que es eso, pues hace mas de 6 mese, luego de que decidí salir un poco a tomar aire, paso algo que no creía que paso


	2. Chapter 2 volverte a ver

Flash…

_Caminaba por las ahora desoladas calles de forks, hacia algunos meses que ya empezaba a salir, aunque claro me había costado mucho poder recuperar a mis amigos, completamente Jessica fue la que tardo más tiempo en convencer, pero ella sabía que si ella hubiera estado en mi lugar, yo no duraría en perdonarla, y ahora pasábamos el tiempo como antes, antes de que el llegara a nuestras vidas, me adentre un poco en el bosque suspire todos los días salía de noche no sé porque, tal vez esperaba que el viniera y me digiera que regresara a casa_

_Pero ya llevo más de 6 meses dando vueltas por aquí, y lo único que encuentro es tranquilidad y calma, y eso me gustaba, nadie molestándome, suelto un suspiro y cuando decido que es suficiente, siento una presencia, pero esta no se parece en nada a él, o a su familia, esta era diferente, creo que no fue buena idea salir de noche en el bosque, justo cuando la luna nueva esta, pero por favor solo los cullens vivían aquí, y victoria que me asechaba, pero hacia más de 1 año que no había señales de ella, y ya ningún vampiro se atrevería venir oh si?, antes de que pudiera contestar esa pregunta, siento como algo duro y frió cae encima de mí, tumbándome al suelo_

_Y como apartaba mi pelo descubriendo mi cuello, no pongo resistencia, no tiene caso, este vampiro es más fuerte que yo, siento como 2 agujas se clavan en mi cuello, pero apenas estuvieron unos 2 segundos, y ya no estaban, que significaba se había arrepentido, no y en eso siento, una quemazón horrenda que no puedo evitar gemir de dolor, y 2 personas se dirigen hacia mi_

_--lo siento mucho, pronto el dolor desaparecerá_

_--Daniel yo no quise…fue un accidente-luego de eso no volví a escuchar nada mas_

_Luego de eso me encontraba en un cuarto, que no reconocí, pensé que había sido un sueño, pero al abrir mis ojos me encuentro con 2 desconocidos de unos 18 y 20 años una mujer y un hombre, la mujer era de cabello negro azabache, ojos cafés claros, complexión delgada (no tanto), buen cuerpo, el hombre era alto, pelo negro algo rizado, con un buen cuerpo, y ojos de color café claro como la chava, yo al principio pensé que preguntar quienes eran, pero no era necesario, se que ellos fueron los que me convirtieron, y eso me alegraba un poco_

_--ola me llamo Daniel, y ella es mi pareja lenny, y primero que nada queremos explicártelo desde el principio_

_--ya se ustedes son vampiros, y me convirtieron en unas de ustedes-dije sin darle mucha importancia_

_--como supiste que éramos vampiros-dijo la joven que se llamaba lenny_

_--no somos los únicos vampiros que conoces verdad-yo solo asentí_

_--es increíble cómo es que los vulturis no vengan a matarla porque ella puede revelar nuestro secreto_

_--a mí también me sorprende pero no importa, escucha Isabela...-lo interrumpí_

_--bella- le corregí, escuche bien esa era mi voz_

_--bella quiero decirte que en la parte de que eres un vampiro no es del todo cierta_

_Yo lo mire sin comprender_

_--si mira lo que pasa es que estábamos casando animales, y cuando nos dejamos llevar por nuestros instintos es casi imposible detenernos, y lenny dejo algo de su veneno en ti, pero la separe rápido, y solo un poco de su veneno entro en ti_

_y quiero decirte, que me sorprenda pensé que estarías echa como una de nosotras, pero apenas pasaste un dia, y sigues siendo la misma que antes, a excepción de algunas cosas_

_como veras tu voz es mas en terciopelada, y claro ahora tienes buen cuerpo, pero sigues conservando tu olor, tu color de ojos, tu corazón sigue latiendo, y llegamos a la conclusión que tu transformación no esta completa_

_--y pues debes saber que de ahora en adelante nosotros cuidaremos de ti-hablo con dulzura la joven_

_--porque, porque creen que pueda ser una amenaza para Charlie-rayos Charlie me había olvidado por completo de el_

_--bella…lamentamos decirte que tu padre esta muerto…-me quede sin habla-lo descubrimos cuando entramos a tu casa para dejarte, estaba completamente destruida y tu padre estaba en la sala y muerto, suponemos que es uno de nosotros-_

_No, no podía ser Charlie muerto, no debía de pensar tanto, quien desea matarme, claro esta victoria la cobarde por fin había aparecido y cuando no estaba mata a mi padre, y mi madre pensara que estoy muerta, ya que no le he contestado, en que problema me metí_

_--relájate bella, nosotros de cuidaremos, y pues suponemos que cuando acabe este año, tu transformación estará completa, pero aun así te veras como humana, y tu corazón latirá, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti_

_No pude evitar llorar, mi padre había muerto, mi madre pensara que estoy muerta, genial todas las personas a quienes amo se van de mi lado, sentí la mano de Daniel en mi hombro, y lo miro_

_--bella tu eres como una de la familia, y lamentamos lo de tu padre, cubrimos las pistas, para que tus amigos hombres lobos, no sospechen, de acuerdo- yo solo asentí limpiándome las lagrimas_

_--bella queremos decirte, que ya arreglamos todo, pensaran que somos primos, y que tu padre murió, por una extraña enfermedad, cuidaremos de ti, es lo menos que puedo hacer, por haberme comportado así, lo siento_

_Yo también lo sentía, sentía lastima, lastima por mí, que ahora es una vampiro a medias, y que al concluir el año, seré una completamente, y que me veré como una humana, excepto por la voz, y por mi cuerpo, pero eso no significaba que me daría por vencido, si él se hubiera quedado tal vez esto nunca hubiera pasado, si edward Anthony masen cullen, no se hubiera ido, rompiéndome el corazón, tal vez yo no estaría sufrimiento_

_Pero ya entendí la vida no es justa, para nadie, y ahora ya nada me importaba, había perdido todo, no volvería, jamás a sonreír y confiar en alguien, si solo te dejan porque no te aman, después de oírle decir todos los días las mismas palabras, para descubrir que era mentira, seguiría su vida, no importaba, es como si no hubiera conocido a los cullen_

_Como si edward cullen nunca hubiera existido…_

Fin del flash…

Y paso el año rápido, seguía con mis amigos, pero aun así no pasaba tiempo con ellos, porque tenían miedo de que ellos me abandonaran, ya no sabía bien que era la confianza, todos los que amaban se iba, primero fue _el…_me prometí que jamás diría su nombre, luego esta Charlie quien me apoyo en todo, luego esta René, tal vez ella haya pensado que este muerta, al igual que mi padre, y solo hayan encontrado el cuerpo de mi padre, y no el mío, lenny y Daniel eran buenos conmigo, y algunos meses después había descubierto que era un hibrido, una chica que era mitad humana-mitad vampiro, no podría creerlo, pero tenía la velocidad, el cuerpo, la voz, y el contacto frió de un vampiro, mi corazón, mi olor, mis ojos, seguían siendo los de un humano, mi don, era como una combinación entre, mi don era que aunque usaran otro poder sobre mí, no me afectaba tanto físico como mental, y también puedo mover las cosas como la mente, aun lo estoy practicando

Lenny y Daniel me cuidaron, aunque ellos no comían, pero yo todavía tenía siguiendo ese hábito, al igual que dormir, pero solo dormía como mínimo 4 horas, ya luego de eso me quedaba despierta, pero 1 vez a la semana, cualquiera no dormía nada, y en ese dia leí mi libro favorito, todavía no entendí mi transformación, pero según las sospechas de Daniel, el poco veneno que entro en mi, causo todo esto, aunque en realidad algo me decía que ya estaba así, por lo que paso con ese tal james, ahora lo único que me importaba era vengar la muerte de mis padres, mi madre murió según había dicho tuvo un accidente de auto, pero algo me dice que victoria los mato, cuando ellos venían a forks a saber datos de mi, Daniel me enseño a pelear, y lenny a esquivar, mi vida ha pasado como si nada, tengo una moto, que compre gracias a mi cumpleaños, y que lenny y Daniel me habían comprado, les agradecí el aire sobre mi cara, me agradaba y relajaba, ha pasado todo 1 año, he seguido mi vida, no como antes claro, ahora que era un hibrido, tenia 2 amigos vampiros, y nunca en mi vida me encariñaría con alguien, tenía una venganza pendiente, y ni una sonrisa, sincera salía de mis labios


	3. Chapter 3 safest place to hide

Pensé que este dia iba a ser como todos, lento y aburrido, estaba en mi moto, con lenny y Daniel en su carro,-que era un Ferrari color rojo- detrás de mi, íbamos directo a la escuela, estaba platicando con ellos, ya les habia contado todo sobre _el_ y su familia, y gracias que no hablaron de ellos en todo el año, y eso me agradaba, este dia tenia pensado que seria asi, iría a la escuela, mike intentaría invitarme a salir, y yo respondería con un no, pero el seguiría insistiendo, me juntaría con lenny y Daniel, y fingiría estar feliz, y algo aburrida por el dia, acabarían las clases, iría a cazar, volvería hacer la tarea, me bañaría, y me iría a mi habitación a dormir, esperando que el otro dia fuera igual, que el anterior

Pero no pensaba que esto ocurriría, habíamos llegado a la escuela, todos estaban saliendo de sus autos y entrando, lenny y Daniel entraron y aparcaron alado de mi moto, me quite el casco, abrí la puerta trasera y saque mi mochila, y cuando pensaba caminar y entrar me quede helada en mi lugar

--bella, bella ¿estas bien? que ocurre

No prestaba atención lo único que hacia era mirar a lo que tenía delante de mí ver un, Mercedes, un Porsche y un flamante _Volvo_

Alado de estos se encontraban 5 chicos que bajaban 3 chicos y 2 chicas. De los 2 chicos, uno era fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas, y de pelo oscuro y rizado. Otro, más alto y delgado, era igualmente musculoso y tenía el cabello del color de la miel.

Las chicas eran dos polos opuestos. La más alta era escultural. Tenía una figura preciosa, del tipo que se ve en la portada del número dedicado a trajes de baño de la revista _Sports Illustrated, _y con el que todas las chicas pierden buena parte de su autoestima sólo por estar cerca. Su pelo rubio caía en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda. La chica baja tenía aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas, un fideo. Su pelo corto era rebelde, con cada punta señalando en una dirección, y de un negro intenso.

Aun así, todos se parecían muchísimo. Eran blancos como la cal, los estudiantes más pálidos de cuantos vivían en aquel pueblo sin sol. Más pálidos que yo, que soy albina. Todos tenían ojos muy oscuros, a pesar de la diferente gama de colores de los cabellos, y ojeras malvas, similares al morado de los hematomas

Pero en el único en que mi vista no se separara era de _el_

Era desgarbado, menos corpulento, y llevaba despeinado el pelo castaño dorado. Tenía un aspecto más juvenil que los otros dos, que podrían estar en la universidad o incluso ser profesores aquí en vez de estudiantes.

Alice, Emmett, cullen, rosalie y jasper hale…y el ultimo edward cullen

Después de 1 año, como se atrevía a venir a darme la cara, todo este año, la pase sufriendo por su culpa, por el mi vida era como era, y yo era como era, fría y dura

--¿bella ellos son los?…-no deje que continuara la oración

Sali de ahí, como si jamás los hubiera visto, pero distinguí, alice me miraba como triste, y angustia y jasper de igual forma, al igual que Emmett, la cara de rosalie, era como de enojada y al mismo tiempo aliviada,

La ultima no le tome importancia, tenia la cara de tristeza, dolor, alegría, y angustia, como si eso me importara, no debería preocuparme por el, como habia dicho antes el no me amaba, debería continuar mi vida como si el _nunca hubiera existido_

Sentí sus miradas cuando entre, y también como lo pasos de lenny y Daniel venían también detrás de mi, y pidiendo mentalmente una explicación, pero no se las iba a dar, me prometí a que nunca pronunciaría sus nombres, en especial _el_

**Punto de vista Edward**

Después de haber discutido durante unas horas, habíamos decidido regresar a forks, una parte de mi, la mas fuerte no aguantaba las ansias de verla a _ella_, a mi amada bella, que hace mas de 1 año que deje en aquel bosque, mis hermanos trataron de subir mi animo, pero para lo único que salía era para comer, mi madre Esme sufría mas que yo, al verme en este estado, pero no lo podía evitar amaba a bella, y ahora no se como estará su vida ¿ya me olvido?, ¿me seguirá amando?, ¿me perdonara?, yo tenia esas preguntas y no las podía sacar de mi mente, y como deseaba que las respuestas fueran buenas, tenia que regresar para arreglar todo, hace unos meses atrás descubrí que habia muerto una persona a causa de un accidente, no dijeron el nombre, y tampoco a la pobres niños que dejo antes de morir, no le tome importancia, solo el echo de que fuera en forks, y que fuera un policía que muriera, habíamos planeado regresar para averiguar sobre la muerte de ese policía, y si era nesecario le suplicaría a bella que me dejara explicarle la razón por la que me fui

--vamos edward, hay que llegar a la escuela a tiempo—mi enana y mi loca hermana alice, a ella siempre le emocionaba cuando entrábamos a la escuela, no se porque, pero tenia un mal presentimiento, ya que en una visión de alice, habían llegado 2 vampiros, pero ninguno era malo, eran vegetarianos, baje y me reuní con mis hermanos, subimos a mi querido _volvo_, y partimos hacia la escuela, en todo el camino escuche los pensamientos de mis hermanos

--_estoy tan emocionada, después de 1 año volveremos a ver a bella, me pregunto como estará, ¿se encontrara bien?, ¿nos volverá hablar?, ¿estará enojado con nosotros?_-la pequeña alice, pensaba igual que yo

--_cielos después de 1 año, volvemos a forks debo decir que me alegra, extrañaba este lugar, alice se ve preocupada me pregunto porque_-los pensamientos de jasper eran positivos

--_rayos de nuevo al instintito, eso significa tareas_-pensó mi hermano Emmett, ya me lo esperaba

--_como_ _habrá cambiado el instituto todo este año que no estuvimo_s –por su tono de voz pude saber que estaba aburrida

En todo el camino escuche una cancion llamada safest place to hide de los Back Streetboys y la cancion empezó a sonar

**Yeah, yeah  
It seems like yesterday when I said ¿I do¿  
And after all this time my heart still burns for you  
If you don't know by now that you're my only one  
Take a look inside me and watch my heartstrings come undone**

**I know I promised you forever  
Is there no stronger word I can use  
To reassure you when the storm is raging outside  
You're my safest place to hide**

**Can you see me, here I am  
I need you like I needed you then  
When I feel like giving up  
I crawl inside your heart and still find  
You're my safest place to hide**

**You see colors no one else can see  
In every breath you hear a symphony  
You understand me like nobody can  
I feel like my soul unfolding like a flower blooming**

**When this whole world gets too crazy  
And there's nowhere left to go  
I know you give me sanctuary  
You're the only truth I know  
You're the road back home**

**Can you see me, here I am  
Standing here where I've always been  
And when words are not enough  
I crawl inside your heart and still find  
You're my safest place to hide  
My safest place to hide**

**I know I promised you forever  
There's no stronger word I can use  
To reassure when the storm is raging outside  
You're my safest place to hide**

**Oh! Can you see me, here I am  
Standing here where I've always been (always been)  
When I feel like giving up  
I crawl inside your heart and still find  
Yeah, yeah  
You're my safest place to hide, oh yeah  
You're my safest place to hide**

La cancion termine y Sali del trance y volví a mis pensamientos, después de todo este año, cambiaran las cosas, que cosas nos esperaba en el instituto, y mi amada bella la volveré a ver, seguiría con su vida como le dije, sin darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado al instituto, y muchas miradas se posaron en mi al igual que sus pensamientos

_--los cullen?, que hacen ellos aquí que no se habían ido_

_--DIOS MIO LOS CULLENS VOLVIERON, que haré se lo dire a bella_

_-genial los cullen tenían que arruinar todo_

_--dios edward cullen sigue siendo igual de guapo, me pregunto si seguirá soltero_

_--valla, valla, valla los cullens por fin dan la cara, algo me dice que tendré competencia_

Antes de poder saber quien habia dicho ese ultimo comentario, me llego un dulce y delicioso, aroma, sabia a quien le pertenecía era de _ella,_ después de todo este año, su olor seguía siendo el mismo, que adoraba tanto, voltee en la dirección donde provenía, y ahí estaba—en la parte trasera de un Ferrari color rojo-sacando su mochila, y me la quede mirando hasta que nuestros miradas se encontraron

Seguía teniendo sus hermosos ojos chocolate, y su hermoso pelo, sus labios carnosos, e irresistibles, que tanto ansiaba besar, nos quedamos mirando unos segundos, y escuche unas voces

_--bella, bella estas bien que ocurre-_no prestaba atención a los 2 jóvenes que estaban a su lado , la mujer era de cabello negro azabache, ojos cafés claros, complexión delgada (no tanto), buen cuerpo, el hombre era alto, pelo negro algo rizado, con un buen cuerpo, y ojos de color café claro como la chava

Nos recorrió con la mirada a todos, y en su mirada no vi el brillo que tenia en sus ojos, se habia extinguido y ahora lo reemplazaba el odio, la tristeza y el dolor, el verlo en sus ojos no pude evitar mirarla de igual forma, su corazón latía fuertemente, pero no por la emoción, no se alegraba de vernos

_--bella ellos son los…-_nodejo que continuara la oración y salio de ahí, segundos después los 2 jóvenes se unieron a ella, y nos miraban curiosos, nadie aparto la mirada de mi bella, quería que me volteara a ver, pero atravesó la puerta sin mirarnos, a mi lado mis hermanos tenia la misma cara, con tan solo ver el rostro de mi amada, tenia ganas de ir, abrazarla besarle, decirle que la amaba y explicarle, cuando tenia pensado ir, sentí que alguien tocaba mi brazo y suponía que era alice por su pensamiento

_--edward no lo hagas, déjala que piense de acuerdo, y trataremos por todos los medios, de hablar con ella, solo ten paciencia_

¿Paciencia?, PACIENCIA es lo que me pedía mi hermana, que acaso estaba loca, no sabía la desesperación, y la agonía que tenia, al verla ahí mirándome con odio, dolor y frustración, jasper sintió mis emociones porque rápidamente envió ondas de paz, yo me tranquilice y asentí, tenia que ser paciente si no lo hacia, tal vez haría algo de lo que me arrepentiría después, caminamos hacia la escuela, y nos encaminamos a nuestra siguiente clase, tendría biología hasta la 6 hora, después de recreo, tal vez en ese tiempo podría hablar con bella

_perdon por tardarme es que ando muy perdida pero prometo conpensar los capitulos atrasados ok bye_


	4. Chapter 4 No me rendire

**Modo de vista Bella**

Seguí ignorando todo, a mí alrededor, inclusivo a mis _hermanos,_ que no dejaban de insistir, pero les envié una serie de imágenes, y cuando lo vieron dejaron de preguntarme al instante, me tocaba español, afortunadamente ninguno de _ellos_, sabia lo que eran lenny y Daniel y eso me alegraba tal vez hoy en la tarde, todo cambiaria, ya que teníamos visitas de unos amigos de ellos, que venían a quedarse, todo este tiempo ha pasado mucho, ya que hay 2 vampiros-además de lenny y Daniel- en la escuela y se que pronto los cullens se darían cuenta, según me contó Daniel

Matt que era alto, delgado, pero musculoso-casi como emmett-su piel era blanca y pálida, tenia ojos como rojo y negro combinado, el aun mataba humanos pero come también animales

El verdadero demonio tenía un nombre y se llamaba Lucas, parecía tener unos 19 años, su cabello era corto y plateado, y sus ojos eran de un azul eléctrico muy intenso.

Los 2 son hermanos, y son los más populares, porque tienen a todas las chicas -menos a lenny y a mí- a sus pies, y yo no pasaba en alto, que matt ya tenia novia, creo que su nombre era mariana, ella se llevaba bien con nosotros, Lucas yo sabia que quería conmigo, y odiaba eso, este era igual que mike, no entienda la palabra "no", abecés si no estuviéramos en la escuela lo mataría en ese mismo instante, lenny y daniel me habían dicho que vendrían 2 nuevos vampiros, sus nombres lucy y Eric

Lucy que debía ser una chica agradable, Pelo marrón ojos marrones, alta, flaca, pelo hasta por arriba de la cintura, y ojos café, oscuro, me contó que podía manipular la mente, y tal vez seria bueno conocerla, Eric era su parejaalto, pelo rubio que es largo hasta donde termina el cuello pero solo en esa parte es largo y sus ojos color café-dorado, el era como un espejo, cuando usaban un poder mental en el, este se reflejaba y se lo regresa a su oponente, pero mas fuerte que antes,

Eran amigos de lenny y Daniel y vendrían hoy en la tarde, ahora que ellos llegaron, no quiero que me separen de mi pequeña familia, solo porque no saben lo que soy

Mis "hermanos" decidieron que comeríamos afuera, bueno solo yo, ellos no comen, pero yo todavía tengo ese habito, no querían arriesgarse yo no quería encontrarme con ellos, aunque _el,_ puede aprovecharlo en la hora de biología, pero cual va a ser la sorpresa que se llevara

**Modo de vista de edward**

Habíamos llegado a la recepción, pero no ponía mucha atención, todavía seguía en mi mente la mirada de bella, mi bella, y el pensamiento de ese de _--valla, valla, valla los cullens por fin dan la cara, algo me dice que tendré competencia—_quien habrá sido, y a que se refiere con competencia, tiene a una chica en especial que piensa que le quitare, pero a la única que mis ojos verían seria a bella, y si ese condenado hablaba de mi querida bella, no pude evitar que un gruñido saliera de mi, si ese se refería a MI bella, pues si tendrá competencia

Mi hermana alice me veía con cara de no poder aguantar la risa, ya habrá notado que mataría a cualquier condenado que no fuera yo, se acercara a ella

--_oye tranquilo chico enamorado, no saques conclusiones, ok, además si no lo has olvidado, ella no quiere ni vernos en pintura—_eso ultimo lo dijo con voz apagada, y triste

Si lo sabia pero eso no evitaría que la protegiera, y peleara por ella, a escondidas, y sin que se de cuenta que fui yo, bella mi amada te prometo que te volveré a enamorar

**Modo de vista de rosalie**

Genial toda mi familia, estaba sufriendo por bella, tal vez en un principio no me caiga bien, porque dios se quería convertir en una de nosotros, que estaba loca, ella tenia una vida humana, una que yo hubiera deseado, pero ella se quería convertir en un monstruo como nosotros, no la entendí, hasta que me lo vi en el rostro de edward, ella amaba a bella, y bella lo amaba a el, que no le importara lo que era si era un vampiro, un asesino, o incluso hombre lobo-que bueno que eso no paso-ella lo quería para siempre con ella, que estuviera a su lado, que jamás se fuera, edward fue su primer novio, y la aceptaba tal y como era, edward tenia miedo de convertirla porque si lo hacia tal vez no seria como antes, tal vez bella se arrepentiría de lo que pidió, o no lo ame como lo era en humana, edward tenia miedo de convertirla, para que después bella, no lo ame, o se valla y jamás volviera

Y eso me hizo pensar, si yo hubiera conocido a emmett, de vampiro y yo era una humana, me hubiera convertido, por la misma razón que bella, porque lo amaba, jamás quiero que se valla de mi lado, que viera que no me importaba lo que era, y que lo que mas deseaba era estar con el, para siempre, si lo haría, no tendría mas opción, mi familia esta sufriendo, y carliste y esme lo harán en cuando lleguemos, y le digamos como esta bella ahora, no nadie sufriría

Y para que todos estén felices, y también edward, tendría que hablar con bella, y tratar al menos de explicarle, o saber como se encuentra, ya que no la vimos con su tanque, tendría que explicarle porque no me llevaba bien con ella, y porque la dejamos, a la fuerza oh no, y trataría de ser su amiga, y no decirle a nadie de la familia.

Asi seria…

**Modo de vista de bella**

Por más que odiara, las clases pasaron rápidos, y como esperaba mike me invito a salir por…quintoseaba vez, y como respuesta se gano una charla de mi, en la que le decia que dejara de insistir que saliera con Jessica, y me fui echando humos de ahí, en el camino vi que no era culpa de mike, de por si ya estaba enojada desde esta mañana, ya estábamos en la 5 hora lo que significaba que ya llegaría el almuerzo, tocaron el timbre y Sali a clases y en la puerta estaba…Lucas

---hola cariño, como te fue en las clases

---Lucas entiende deja de decirme cariño, o créeme que te dejare fértil mas de lo que eres

---o una chica ruda…me gustan los retos—mandándome una mirada ¿coqueta?, que asco

---te daré un diccionario para que entiendas la palabra _no_

---ya se que significa, pero cuando sale un no de tus labios-tomándome de la cintura y acercándome a el—es como si me digiera que siguiera tratando, hasta que al fin te entregues a mi

Estábamos afuera del salón, y las chicas me miraban con envidia, y los chicos miraban a Lucas como queriéndolo matar, yo estaba con cara de asco, odiaba que Lucas hiciera un show, frente a toda la escuela, escucho un gruñido, que si no tuviera mi supero oído, lo hubiera escuchado de todos modos, ya sabia de quien era sin mirar, era de _el. _Su familia y el también estaban mirando la escena, y rosalie miraba a Lucas, como queriéndolo matar, QUE, rosalie porque ve a Lucas como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza, jasper estaba controlando las emociones de sus hermanos, y Emmett miraba también a Lucas como que quisiera agarrarlo y echárselo a los osos, alice miraba a _el_ y creo que estaba tratando de tranquilizarlo, por medio del pensamiento

Yo me aleje de Lucas empujándolo y saliendo de ahí, una pequeña parte de mi, se alegraba de ver su mirada, pero otra me decia que me importaba, el arruino mi vida, tal vez si el nunca se hubiera ido, todos a quienes amo seguirían con vida

**Modo de vista de edward**

Estábamos en la 5 hora, significaba que la vería en el almuerzo, y en la clase de biología, no podía aguantar mas, de verdad deseaba poder hablar con ella, por fin el toque para el almuerzo, salgo mas sonriente y mis hermanos ya estaban afuera esperándome, nos dirigíamos al comedor, cuando vi una escena espantosa, bella MI amada bella, se encontraba en brazos de alguien mas, por la mente de quienes me rodeaba en especial de las chicas, su nombre era Lucas, como se atrevía ese estupido, a tocar a mi bella, nadie en el mundo podía hacerlo, solo yo, solté un gruñido, que pudieron haber escuchado todos, si no fuera que estuvieran queriendo estar en el lugar de bella, o que Lucas se alejara de ella

Asi que era cierto, los pensamiento eran de el, tendría competencia, o claro que si lo tendría, nadie repito nadie, alejara a bella de mi ahora que he vuelto, para recuperarla, se sale de su agarre y sale en dirección a la cafetería, yo me quedo mirando a ese Lucas matándolo con la mirada, sin pensar que mis hermanos—en especial rosalie-tenían la misma idea

**Modo de vista de rosalie**

Estábamos esperando a edward en su clase, cuando por fin tocaron ya habia salido, tenia que pensar en otra cosa, que no fuera bella, habia planeado hablar con ella, después de clase como, fácil, habia zafado unos cuantos tornillos a su moto, --ya sabia que bella tenia una moto, y edward estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de su plan—primero teníamos que empezar desde el principio, si quería la confianza de bella no tenia que presionarla para nada, y cuando fuera oportuno oh si ella me lo preguntaba, le diría porque la mire mal, la primera vez que nos conocimos, estábamos en el pasillo, cuando vi la escena

Un bastardo estaba tomando a bella de la cintura y acercándolo a el, si no fuera por el gruñido de edward, también hubieran oído el mio, nadie se atreve a tocar a bella, ahora que hemos vuelto, y ella es solo de edward, bien tendría que empezar a hablar hoy, si no tal vez este idiota se la quitaría a edward, y yo que habia vuelto para arreglar cosas con ella, se va con el, no durare en matarlo, se soltó de su agarre, eso fue un alivio si no créanme que lo hubiera asesinado en ese mismo instante, antes que edward, pero eso es buena señal

Bella no ama a ese idiota, pero no habia señal de que siguiera amando a edward, bien el plan "hablar con bella, y saber si sigue amando a edward", entra en sesión…

**Modo de vista de bella**

Me dirigí al comedor, y ahora que lo pienso no tengo mucha hambre, solo compre una coca cola y me dirigí hacia mis amigos

--oigan chicos lo siento, esta vez comeré afuera con daniel y lenny, espero no les moleste

--no importa te entendemos—hablo Jessica por todos

Les regale una sonrisa, aunque si hubiera visto era forzada, tenia que hacer esto para dejar todos tranquilos, respecto al regreso de _ellos_, y la muerte de mis padres

Sali de ahí y mis primos estaban debajo de un árbol, esperándome, yo me les acerque y con un incomodo "hola", nos saludamos, ellos se acostaron mirando el cielo, mientras yo tomaba mi refresco, volvimos al silencio, debe ser que les incomodaba esto

Hasta que por fin lenny hablo

--hoy llegaron nuevos alumnos, además de los cullens— ¿alumnos nuevos?

--quienes son

--no lo sabemos, tal vez los veas en tu clase de música, les encanta cantar

--¿cantan?—pregunte asombrado

--y tocan, muy bien, es como si de verdad la misma banda estuviera tocando en vivo

--entonces deben de ser muy buenos

--si…bella

--que sucede

--nos tenemos que ir…pero no de la cuidad acabo de llamar lucy dice que su vuelo llegara antes, y tenemos que ir por ella 15 minutos antes de la salida

--pensé que llegarían esta tarde

--si pero como te dijimos, su vuelo llego antes de lo planeado y como tenemos libre la ultima esperamos ir por ellos…claro si no te molesta, si quieres nos podemos quedar hasta que tu salgas

--no esta bien—sabia que decia eso porque no quería que los cullens hablaran conmigo—vallan por ellos

--estas segura—yo solo asentí

Di un gran suspiro, y me llego el olor de todos los cullens, no se darán por vencido verdad, daniel viendo mi cara y sintiendo sus olores entendió lo que pensaba

--no, créeme seguirán tratando—di un suspiro de frustración ahora daniel leí mi mente

---no pero con el tiempo puedo saber lo que piensas

Ignore eso y me puse a tomarme la coca cola en silencio, seguía su olor, pero lo raro es que faltaba alguien


	5. Chapter 5 El ultimo adios

**Mdv edward**

Después de la escena de Lucas y bella, tuve que esperarme 10 minutos para tranquilizarme y no ir a la caza de ese…luego decidimos no comer en la cafetería, no quería agotarme con tantos pensamientos, y jasper tener que sentir todas sus emociones, y por sorprendente que sea rosalie solo con un "tengo que hacer algo", se fue dejándonos a todos confundidos, cuando íbamos a preguntar a alice que le pasa, me llego el olor de bella, decidimos espirarlos, estaban bella y los otros 2 chavos que habíamos visto con ella, olfateamos y escuchamos, los 2 chavos que estaban con bella, tenían nuestro mismo olor, pero que rayos?...sus corazones no latían, que significaba bella estaba con vampiros ¿lo sabrá ella?, ¿la lastimaran?, no nadie lastimaría a bella nadie, estaban hablando escuchamos atentos

--no créeme seguirán tratando—dijo el chavo de pelo negro, bella dio un suspiro de frustración—no pero con el tiempo puedo saber lo que piensas— ¿este chavo podía leer la mente de bella?, como es que podía, yo he tratado y nunca he podido, y resulta que el si puede, pero estaba seguro que bella si sabia que eran vampiros, y no la lastimarían si no lo hubieran echo, pero no mantendría la guardia baja, debía cuidar y hablar con bella, no seria problema, pero lo único difícil, seria hacerlo sin que sus amigos y ella se dieran cuenta…bueno nadie dijo que era fácil

**Mdv alice**

Cuando llegamos no pensé que pasaría esto, algo anda mal, resulta que apenas y puedo ver a bella en mis visiones, me quede quieta estaba teniendo una, era bella se encontraba caminando pero lo raro es que rosalie estaba también ahí, no junto a ella, mas bien parece que acabara de acompañarla, luego estábamos en un hospital, luego los primos de bella hablaban con nosotros, y luego edward tenia esa sonrisa, y todo se volvió blanco

Que pasaba conmigo porque mis visiones están asi, y lo más importante ¿Por qué hay canciones en diferentes partes de mis visiones? Que significaba, habia algunas que cantaban mujeres y otras hombre, o en parejas, algo me decia que no debía decirle para nada a edward, algo o mas bien alguien quiere decirme que las cosas tomen su curso, y en cuando sea necesario interviniera…

**Mdv bella**

Habia llegado la hora de música y como no era de esperar cullen también estaría ahí genial, esta vez decidimos ir al teatro, parece que el profesor quería hacer un concurso de canto, y quería que nos uniéramos en grupos, de 2 el los elegiría

--pero antes quiero presentarles a 2 nuevos alumnos le presento kristian manson, y rosa Gutiérrez

De la puerta entraron 2 chavos el hombre tenia el pelo negro pero con destellos amarillos, ojos café claro, una camisa verde con pantalones, la chava era de pelo negro con algunos rayos amarillos, pelo ondulado y largo, ojos verdes, una blusa café y azul, y unos pantalones de mezclilla, todos se les quedaron viendo

Hasta que el profesor de nuevo llamo la atención

--bien ahora empecemos—empezó a nombrar nombres Jessica y mike, Angelina y tyler, y siguió asi hasta que llego al mio

--isabella con kristian, y por ultimo edward con rosa, quiero que canten 1 que sea dúo o solos, o si quieren canten 2 les doy 15 minutos luego empezamos esto será como un concurso para elegir a los nuevos músicos de la escuela, para estrenar la nueva estación

--ola—me saludo kristian sonriendo-- tu eres bella, creo que seremos compañeros, cual quieres que cantemos

Mire hacia donde estaba el, con rosa, tal vez debía dejarle claro lo que siento

--te importa si escojo la cancion

--no claro adelante, pero quiero saber como se llama

--se llama el ultimo adiós de luis fonsi y Natalia

--o la conozco asi que esta bien—este chico era agradable mire hacia rosa que también estaba mirando hacia acá, y luego voltearon los 2 al mismo tiempo presentía que estos nuevos alumnos escondían secretos

**Mdv edward**

Eso seria malo, no me habia tocado con bella, aunque era obvio que no cantaríamos dúo, no me di de que rosa se acercaba hasta que me hablo

--ola me llamo rosa, creo que ya lo sabes

--edward cullen

--mucho gusto…espero no te moleste pero me gustaría cantar por los 2, sola, si no te importa

--no esta bien—estaba bien no tenia ganas de cantar—pero al menos quiero saber su nombre

--su nombre son tan solo un minuto, de diego Gonzáles

--a de acuerdo—por que escogió esas canciones, las cantas hombres y cuando trate de leer su mente, estaba pensando en la raíz cuadrada de 19837624503...y otros numero mas, vi que volteaba a ver a donde bella y miraba a kristian, luego los dos volvían su mirada y sonrían, presentía que estos nuevos no son lo que parece

**Mdv bella**

Después de los 15 minutos todos ya habían acabado, asi que empezamos, sacamos papelitos de una caja para ver que números éramos, tocamos el 5 y por lo que pude ver a cullen le toco el 6, empezaron los 4 primeros, no preste mucha atención

Hasta que kristian me sacudió y Sali del trance, la cancion empezó a sonar, y primero le tocaba a el, luego a mi, veras bien cullen, que ya no eres nada para mi

_Hoy amanecí en otra habitación, yo sabía que esa no era mi mujer, quiero imaginarme que eras realidad, que todo era un sueño pero no es verdad,** lo siento, me duele, **pero algo pasa entre tú y yo, el fuego, la noche, es algo en su mirada que me hipnotizo_

**_Se ha roto en mil pedazos este corazón, de dolor, _**_sin ser yo**, y ya no se qué hacer para pedir perdón**_

**_Así que te he fallado, cometí un error_**

**_(Pues afróntalo)_**

**_Deja que te explique fue una confusión_**

**_(No hay explicación)_**

_Me tendió una trampa, y perdí el control, que podía hacer si ella me engaño_

**_(Sabes cuánto siento lo que sucedió)_**

**_Es el ultimo adiós (se acabo)_**

_Oh, oh yeah_

**_Y vienes aquí pidiéndome perdón, como si creyeras que lo olvidare, que poca vergüenza de venir de así, sin pensar lo que pueda dolerme a mí, lo sientes, te duele, _**_ahora cuando pasa algo entre los dos,la quieres, es verte,mejor sigue a su lado** yo te digo adiós**_

**_Se ha roto en mil pedazos este corazón, de dolor, _**_sin ser yo**, y ya no se qué hacer para pedir perdón (no, no, no)**_

**_Así que te he fallado, cometí un error_**

**_(Nada, nada, nada, nada)_**

**_Deja que te explique fue una confusión_**

**_(Fue una confusión no, no)_**

_Me tendió una trampa y perdí el control, que podía hacer si ella me engaño_

_(Ella te engaño)_

**_Es el ultimo adiós se acabo_**

**_Se ha roto en mil pedazos este corazón, de dolor, _**_sin ser yo**, y ya no se qué hacer para pedir perdón**_

**_Sé que te he fallado cometí un error_**

**_Necesito hablar, necesito tu perdón_**

**_Deja que te explique fue una confusión_**

**_Confusión que me dolió_**

_Me tendió una trampa, y perdí el control, que podía hacer si ella me engaño_

_Ella me engaño **soy un perdedor**_

**_Es el último adiós se acabo_**

**_(No, no, no, no, no, no)_**

**_Sé que te he fallado, cometí un error_**

_(**Se perdió el amor**)_

**_Deja que te explique fue una confusión_**

_(**No** **esperes de mí un perdón**)_

_Me tendió una trampa, y perdí el control, que podía hacer si ella me engaño_

_(**Quien te va esperar una vez más, no, no, no**)_

**_Es el último adiós se acabo_**

**_Sé que te he fallado cometí un error, que confusión, y que dolor_**

**_Deja que te explique fue una confusión_**

_Me tendió una trampa, y perdí el control que podía hacer si ella me engaño_

_Si ella me engaño no, no_

_Es el ultimo adiós se acabo_

**_Tú mentiste, me engañaste y te fuiste, me mataste_**

**_(Se acabo)_**

Dejamos de cantar, y tenia que admitir kristian tenia una voz hermosa, y cantaba muy bien, tenia razón lenny al hablar de ellos, mire a cullen y vi en su cara la sorpresa y el dolor, ya sabes bien lo que pienso de ti cullen


	6. Chapter 6 Tan solo un minuto

en el capitulo anterior

_Dejamos de cantar, y tenia que admitir kristian tenia una voz hermosa, y cantaba muy bien, tenia razón lenny al hablar de ellos, mire a cullen y vi en su cara la sorpresa y el dolor, ya sabes bien lo que pienso de ti cullen_

**Mdv edward**

Escuche la cancion de bella, era de sufrimiento y olvidar, cuando la oí cantar sentí un gran oyó en el estomago, ¿tanto daño te habia hecho bella?, no pude contestar cuando rosa me llamo y me subí, ella cantaría sola, asi que me sonrió en señal de comprensión, ¿se habrá dado cuenta?, la cancion empezó a sonar, primero era la de tan solo un minuto, nunca habia oído esa cancion, escuche atento (**pondré en negro lo que quiero dar a entender ok XD)**

(Edward)

**Yo se muy bien que no me kieres ver**

**Pero solo escucha un momento**

Hay veces que uno no piensa el dolor

Que puede sentirse en el corazón

**Me equivoque hoy te pido perdón**

**Tú eres para mi lo que importa**

**Te pido para yo una oportunidad**

**Para que me dejes estar junto a ti**

CORO:

**Tan solo un minuto por favor yo kiero robar tu corazón**

**Tan solo un minuto por favor**

Sabes yo se que me amas también me lo han dicho

Siempre tus ojos** te pido yo una oportunidad**

**Para que me dejes estar junto a ti**

CORO

**Tan solo un minuto por favor yo kiero robar tu corazón**

**Tan solo un minuto por favor**

Sabes yo se que me amas también me lo han dicho

Siempre tus ojos** te pido yo una oportunidad**

**Para que me dejes estar junto a ti**

CORO:

**Tan solo un minuto por favor yo kiero robar tu corazón**

**Tan solo un minuto por favor**

Sabes yo se que me amas también me lo han dicho

Siempre tus ojos** te pido yo una oportunidad**

**Para que me dejes estar junto a ti**

CORO:

**Tan solo un minuto por favor yo kiero robar tu corazón**

**Tan solo un minuto por favor**

Sabes yo se que me amas también me lo han dicho

Siempre tus ojos** te pido yo una oportunidad**

**Para que me dejes estar junto a ti**

Dejo de cantar dejo a todos impresionados y recibió muchos aplausos

, ciertamente esta chica si cantaba bien, esta vez aplaudió más fuerte, y el profesor subió

--los ganadores son kristian manson, y rosa Gutiérrez—todos aplaudieron—que les parece si cantan otra cada quien uno

---no lo se que opina el publico—pregunto kristian y todos con un gran SII, dieron a entender que si

--muy bien no nos tomaremos ni 5 minutos—el profesor bajo y empezaron hablar, en 3 minutos los 2 y tenían sus canciones estaban listos, empezó kristian

--esta se llama como te vuelvo a tener--la música empezó a sonar

**Nunca olvidaré las noches de calor **

**Tú forma de amar…las horas de pasión **

**Extraño nuestro amor en cada amanecer **

**Fue contigo que aprendí a querer **

**Con tu adiós yo se que me perdí...sin ti **

**Dime cómo vuelvo a tener tu corazón **

**Como puedo ser de nuevo tu gran amor **

**Vuelve ya, que se va mi vida...y no estas **

¡¡En donde estas!!

**Todavía me parece oír como ayer tu voz **

**Siento que aun estás…por donde yo voy **

**Que daría por volverte a ver y no dejarte ir...mantenerte **

**...yo perdí mi ser **

**Ya no se que hacer lloro por ti...muero sin ti **

**Dime cómo vuelvo a tener tu corazón **

**Como puedo ser de nuevo tu gran amor **

**Vuelve ya. Que se va mi vida…y no estas **

¡En donde estas!

**Como hacer...como olvidar, ya no puedo más **

**Lloro por ti lloro sin ti **

**Como vuelvo a tener tu corazón **

**Como puedo ser de nuevo tu gran amor **

**Vuelve ya, que se va mi vida…y no estas **

¡¡¡En donde estas!!!

Terminando de cantar todos aplaudieron, pero yo me quede pensando, como se la habrá ocurrido, kristian me observo primero a mi luego miro a edward y moviendo sus labios como diciendo _gracia_s, bajo y se sentó, habia sacado esa música gracias a edward, mire a rosa que su cancion empezaba a sonar, me miro con una sonrisa y también me dio un gracias

**Mdv edward**

Vi como la cancion de rosa empezaba kristian me habia agradecido y no se porque, esa cancion habia dicho mucho de lo que estoy pasando, vi que rosa le sonreía a bella y le decia también un gracias, cual cancion le diría bella, puse atención al ver que la cancion empezaba

--esta se llama dentro de mi corazón—dijo al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y comenzaba

**Quise pensar que no me importa más  
Quise ignorar mi propio llanto  
Quise creer que es fácil consolar  
**Mi sufrimiento en otros labios**  
Y es que sería capaz de apagar el sol  
Para enseñarte que no ahi vida sin tu amor  
Y duele perderte  
**Qué se que soy culpable  
De mi suerte, te sueño**  
En este gris amanecer  
Se nubla mi cielo  
Vació de tu fuego  
Y es tu ausencia tormenta  
Que llueve dentro de mi corazón  
Quise ocultar mi sentimiento  
**Porque hasta ahora me doy cuenta de mi error  
Arrepentido estoy perdiendo la razón**  
Y duele perderte  
**Que sé que soy culpable  
De mi suerte, te sueño**  
En este gris atardecer  
Se nubla mi cielo  
Vacío de tu fuego  
Y es tu ausencia tormenta  
Que llueve dentro de mi corazón  
Es la agonía del dolor  
Pasión amarga en mi interior  
Condenado a la tristeza sin tu amor  
Perdóname que mi alma está  
Muriendo en soledad**

Mire a mi alrededor y todos tenían lagrimas en los ojos habia sido una cancion muy triste, pero transmitía mucho ¿bella se sentirá como en esa cancion?, si es asi haré que de nuevo tenga su corazón, luego escuchamos el timbre era la hora de biología, la hora de hablar con bella

_lamento el retraso pero es que es dificil con fic que tengo de crepusculo, nuevos que tengo de danny phantom, que tengo pendientes de el tigre, y ahora que las ideas de fics para pucca se mezclen T_T es dificil_


	7. Chapter 7 Mañana es para siempre

_Mire a mi alrededor y todos tenían lagrimas en los ojos habia sido una cancion muy triste, pero transmitía mucho ¿bella se sentirá como en esa cancion?, si es asi haré que de nuevo tenga su corazón, luego escuchamos el timbre era la hora de biología, la hora de hablar con bella_

en el capitulo anterior

**Mdv bella**

Habíamos acabado la hora de música y era la hora de biología, me aleje de mis amigos y me encontre con angela me dirigí con ella a biología, el olor de cullen me llego estaban también entrando, ya adentro mike me saludo feliz, no es difícil saber cual era su alegría, me senté junto a angela, si quieren saber porque no estoy en mi asiento vació pues bien el compañero de angela se mudo a Inglaterra, y como no tenia compañero, ni yo, el profesor decidió cambiarme con ella (estaba a dos sillas delante de la mía) y no hay problema angela era lista, y a mi daniel me habia enseñado, asi que las 2 éramos muy buenas me senté y empecé a garabatear en mi libreta sin poner mucha atención, el olor del profesor y el de _el_ me llegaron, habían llegado

Me quede garabateando mientras el profesor hablaba

--bueno alumnos como sabrán llego un alumno nuevo o no tan nuevo, creo que ya lo conoce señor cullen siéntese en su antiguo asiento, bien hoy comenzaremos con…

No preste ni la más indebida atención, luego de ver que ya no interesaba garabatear fije mí vista en el profesor, cullen ya se habían sentado y creo que sentí la sorpresa al ver que no tenía una compañera, seguía sin poner atención, ya sabia eso, daniel me lo habían ensañado antes que el, lo cual era bueno y al mismo tiempo aburrido

Seguí sin poner atención en toda la clase, sentí una mirada en mi nuca, no tenia que voltear para saber quien era, tal vez ya entro en la mente de Jessica y vio porque no estoy en el asiento alado de ella

Suena el timbre al fin, creo que me estaba durmiendo, salgo antes que todos, el Ferrari ya no esta mis primos ya han de haberse ido, me pongo el casco antes que me vean, y me subo a la moto, arranco el motor, llegue a casa mas rápido de lo que pensé, lenny y daniel no han llegado todavía, creo que seria bueno dar un paseo

Salgo de la casa y camino entre las calles, mojadas el cielo seguía nublado pero se notaba que no faltaba mucho para que lloviera, ni atención prestaba hasta que sentí una presencia conocida

Detrás de mi venia rosalie, y lo más raro es que se acerca a mí con tanta tranquilidad

--hola bella—me dijo una vez llego a mi lado

Yo la mire con los ojos abiertos, desde cuando rosalie me hablaba como si fuera su mejor amiga

--hola—le dije y empecé a caminar de nuevo con ella pisándome los talones

--y… ¿Cómo has estado?

--que es lo que quieres rosalie, te enviaron tus hermanos para que vinieras hablar conmigo

--no en realidad yo vine por voluntad propia a hablar contigo—no pare ni un momento y interpreto mi silencio como un "esta bien te escucho"

--bueno bella no me malentiendas, no me caes mal, ni te odio es que cuando llegaste me preocupe por mi familia, ¿Cómo hubieras reaccionado si yo fuera tu y tu yo, cuando llegue a la familia?

No conteste puede que también no me haya llevado bien con ella, pero aun asi si emmett fuera mi hermano trataría de llevarme bien con rosalie solo para que emmett fuera feliz

--puede que pensabas que me caigas mal pero no, es que bella tu tenias una vida que seguir, créeme si yo fuera tu me encantaría tener otra oportunidad como humana me hubiera gustado aprovecharla, lo que quiero decir es que como puedes dar tu vida para convertirte en algo como nosotros bella

--escucha rosalie, yo amaba a edward ok, y no me importaba si es un mago, un ángel, un demonio, un vampiro o incluso un licántropo, yo amaría a edward fuera lo que fuera, y si para estar con el tengo que ser uno como ellos, pues esta bien, mientras lo tengo conmigo no me importa nada—me pare y quedamos frente a frente

dime que hubiera pasado si tu siguieras como humana, y jamás encontrarías a emmett, te gustaría tener una vida con un hombre que nunca te amo, de ahora que tienes a uno que te ama, con toda su vida, por haberle salvado la vida, y hacer que encontrara un sentido a su vida—le solté en la cara y nos quedamos en silencio hasta que lo rompí

--debo irme tengo asuntos que atender—le dije al mismo tiempo que la veía marcharse mientras pasaba al otro lado, recordando mis palabras y las de rosalie, **como desearía empezar desde cero**

**"**_BELLA"_ gritaron mi nombre pero era tarde apenas tuve tiempo para ver lo que sucedía, un trailer no vio el alto y va a chocar conmigo, aunque fuera una parte de mi era vampiro, no significa que no saldría lastimada, solo sentí el golpe y como era lanzada al suelo, para sentir la sangre salir de mi cabeza, y como todo se volvía oscuro, pero en el proceso empecé a oír una cancion

**_El alma nos juntó_****_Con sólo un beso de testigo_****_Cada latido prometió_****_Que ibas a estar_****_Siempre conmigo._********_Hoy todo cambió_****_Y es que has seguido otro camino_****_Pero mi vida se quedó_****_Toda en tus labios_****_Toda contigo._********_Te dice un corazón desesperado_****_Que regreses a mi lado_****_Que la vida sin tu amor no ha sido igual_****_Te pido con el alma que recuerdes_****_Que juraste no perderme_****_Prometimos que no acabaría jamás_****_Que mañana es para siempre._********_Dentro de mi piel_****_Sigue la ausencia de tus manos_****_Sigo tratando de entender_****_Por que el destino_****_Quiso engañarnos._********_Te dice un corazón desesperado_****_Que regreses a mi lado_****_Que la vida sin tu amor no ha sido igual._****_Te pido con el alma que recuerdes_****_Que juraste no perderme_****_Prometimos que no acabaría jamás._********_Sé que hay_****_Una fe que no se acaba_****_Una luz y una mirada_****_Que nos volverá a encontrar._********_Te pido con el alma que recuerdes_****_Que juraste no perderme_****_Prometimos que no acabaría jamás._**

** Y finalmente perdí la conciencia**

_**Que mañana es para siempre…  
**_


	8. Chapter 8 Empezar desde cero

**mdv rosalie**

despues de decirle a mis hermanos que tenia un asunto que atender segui el olor de bella, vi que paraba en un casa, parece ser que ya no vive con charlie, por suerte salio minutos despues caminando, que suerte la mia, me acerque a ella sin asustarla

--hola bella—le dije una vez llegue a su lado

No me sorprendió su mirada yo también estaba sorprendida por mi actitud

--hola—respondió y comenzó a caminar de nuevo

--y… ¿Cómo has estado?—tratando de entablar una conversación

--que es lo que quieres rosalie, te enviaron tus hermanos para que vinieras hablar conmigo

--no en realidad yo vine por voluntad propia a hablar contigo— intérprete su silencio con un continua

--bueno bella no me malentiendas, no me caes mal, ni te odio es que cuando llegaste me preocupe por mi familia, ¿Cómo hubieras reaccionado si yo fuera tú y tu yo, cuando llegue a la familia?

No contesto

--puede que pensabas que me caigas mal pero no, es que bella tu tenias una vida que seguir, créeme si yo fuera tu me encantaría tener otra oportunidad como humana me hubiera gustado aprovecharla, lo que quiero decir es que como puedes dar tu vida para convertirte en algo como nosotros bella

--escucha rosalie, yo amaba a edward ok, y no me importaba si es un mago, un ángel, un demonio, un vampiro o incluso un licántropo, yo amaría a edward fuera lo que fuera, y si para estar con él tengo que ser uno como ellos, pues esta bien, mientras lo tengo conmigo no me importa nada—me pare y quedamos frente a frente

dime qué hubiera pasado si tu siguieras como humana, y jamás encontrarías a emmett, te gustaría tener una vida con un hombre que nunca te amo, de ahora que tienes a uno que te ama, con toda su vida, por haberle salvado la vida, y hacer que encontrara un sentido a su vida—me quede sin habla, pero ella rompió el silencio

--debo irme tengo asuntos que atender—me dijo al tiempo que se pasaba la calle

Me quede ahí unos minutos observando la nada, hasta que escuche un claxon, y voltee hacia la calle

--BELLA—grite con todas mis fuerzas, un tráiler que iba a una velocidad muy rápida, con bella en medio de la calle, lo lograría pararse vi como el tráiler golpeaba a bella y la lanzaba cayendo en el suelo

Corrí hacia ella sin importarme si me veían humanos oh no, dejando de respirar, ya que había un charco de sangre alrededor de bella su corazón iba bajando iba a morir

--por favor alguien llame a la ambulancia—le dije a los señores que se habían acercado para saber porque el escándalo

Uno rápido llamo al hospital, mientras otros revisaban al chofer, mejor que lo dejaran ahí, porque si se acercaba juro que lo voy asesinar QUE NO HABIA VISTO EL ALTO

A los pocos minutos llego la ambulancia, subieron a bella a una camilla y la metieron al camión, la seguí de cerca diciéndole a un doctor "_soy su prima"_ tuve que mentir para que me permitieran acompañar a bella, en el camino tome de la mano de bella, para sentir su pulso, y tome una gran bocanada de aire antes de subir

Pero ahora la sangre de bella no era lo que me preocupaba, si no el hecho de ¿Cómo les voy a decir a los demás esto?, primero me pueden preguntar que hacía con ella en primer lugar, o algo parecido, y no podía decirles nada sobre mi plan

Llegamos al hospital enseguida bajaron a bella en la camilla, y la llevaron a urgencias, mientras yo me quedaba en la sala de espera, sería bueno llamarle a mi familia, podía saber que excusa inventar pero ahora lo mejor será que todos se entere

Saque mi celular y marque al el teléfono de emmett, el siempre lo traiga consigo, al 2 tono contesto mi esposo

--_rosalie, mi amor donde estas, me siento solito sin ti_

--emmett podrías pasarme a alice, ¿esta ahí toda la familia?

_--si estamos todos, pero porque quieres hablar con alice_

--emmett por favor, es algo urgente—oí un puchero de mi esposo, pero ahora no me sentía de animo

_--rosalie, habla alice, que necesitas_

--alice…podrían venir al hospital—trataba por todos los medios ahorrar los sollozos

--_claro pero para que_

--alice por favor solo vengan, te lo pido, es un caso de vida o muerte

--_de acuerdo vamos para halla_—colgué el teléfono sabía bien que lo último que había dicho la había cambiado de parecer

**Mdv alice**

Después del extraño comportamiento de rosalie, decidimos irnos, sabía que rosalie ocultaba algo, incluso edward cuando trato de leer su mente, estaba pensando en cuanto seria 109 entre 123 la mitad 567 multiplicada por 235

Llegamos a casa, carliste estaba en casa, hoy no trabajaba, y le habíamos contado todo sobre bella, como había cambiado, y como tenía amigos que también eran vampiros

--mmm ya veo, debe ser que todavía sigue sin perdonarnos por haberla dejado—nos dio su sugerencia carliste

--lo sabemos carliste, pero aun así no me rendiré—dijo edward sentado en el sofá

En eso sonó el teléfono de emmett

--rosalie, mi amor donde estas, me siento solito sin ti—en sus palabras se veía otro sentido a su significado

--_emmett podrías pasarme a alice, ¿esta ahí toda la familia?_

_--_si estamos todos, pero porque quieres hablar con alice—era obvio que se estaba enojado porque no quería hablar con el

--_emmett por favor, es algo urgente_— puso cara de un niño de 3 años cuando le quitan algo y me paso el teléfono

_--_rosalie, habla alice, que necesitas

--_alice…podrían venir al hospital_—su voz se notaba triste ¿Qué habrá sucedido?

--claro pero para que—estaba preocupada y nerviosa a la vez, algo me decía que no era nada bueno

_--alice por favor solo vengan, te lo pido, es un caso de vida o muerte—_bien eso es suficiente

--de acuerdo vamos para halla—colige el teléfono y mire a mi familia que tenia la misma cara que yo

Sin decirnos nada, nos paramos y nos subimos en nuestros carros, jasper, edward, emmett, y yo en su volvo, mientras que carliste y esme se iban en el mercede

Nos dirigimos al hospital, trataba de ver que era lo que iba a pasar, nada eso era lo que veía nada, esto era frustrante, nunca antes me había pasado algo similar

--lo descubriremos cuando lleguemos alice, y esperemos que no sea nada malo—el tono de voz de edward trataba de animarme, pero debía admitirlo lo que dijo no podía quitar que en realidad esto no era bueno

Llegamos al hospital en tiempo record, y entramos a la sala de emergencias, rosalie en cuando nos vio, se abrazo fuertemente a su esposo, y comenzó a sollozar

--rosalie, ¿Qué te pasa?—empezó carliste de verdad preocupado

--chicos lo siento tanto…si hubiera puesto atención tal vez nunca…--comenzó a llorar sin lagrimas

--rosalie explícanos bien, porque no te entendemos que sucedió

--es bella…tuvo un accidente, un tráiler la atropello, y yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, lo siento—emmett la abrazo mientras todos entendíamos las palabras de rosalie

Bella, en un hospital, tuvo un accidente, no puede ser como es posible, porque no preví venir esto, PORQUE

Esme entro en el mismo estado que en el de rosalie y carliste el abrazo en señal de apoyo, jasper me abrazo y aunque no lo necesitaba, no podía asimilar como pude haber ocurrido eso, mire a edward que miro la nada

En verdad odiaba ver a mi familia así, pero aun así habíamos venido a arreglar todo, y ahora que bella esta en el hospital, no tendremos más opción que llevarla con nosotros si es necesario, solo esperaba que no lo fuera

bien lo hice un poco mas largo, pero entiendanme, en este yo tengo que escribir todo, lo cual me es dificil, usar mi mente en escribir y en estudiar, me dolera al cabeza, bueno me voy bye


	9. Chapter 9 el privilegio de amar

**Mdv edward**

Que no podía ser cierto, bella mi amada bella, había sido atropellada, vi en la mente de rosalie el accidente, maldito sea quien haya atropellado a bella, juro que si sale vivo del hospital, me encargare de matarlo yo mismo

Esto es mi culpa, si tal vez yo nunca me hubiera ido, bella seguiría conmigo, nunca hubiera pasado esto, porque tuve que dudar si bella no se arrepentiría después, amaba tanto a bella, que temía que si la convertía

Dejara atrás ese sentimiento, y me abandonara, pero ahora con esto, creo que no podre decirle la verdadera razón por la cual me fui, y por la que ahora regreso

_Isabela Marie swan, pase lo que pase, hare lo que sea para reconquistarte_

**Mdv bella**

Abrí los ojos y distinguí una molesta luz, quise decir apáguenla, pero eso murió cuando distinguí que me encontraba en un… ¿hospital?, ¿Qué hacía en un hospital?, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?, ¿Quién soy yo?

_Como te quiero mi amor_

Vi la puerta abrirse y de ellos 2 jóvenes entraron, un hombre y una mujer, la mujer era de cabello negro azabache, ojos cafés claros, complexión delgada (no tanto), buen cuerpo, el hombre era alto, pelo negro algo rizado, con un buen cuerpo, y ojos de color café claro como la chava

Ellos cuando notaron que los miraba, corrieron abrazarme, me quede quieta en mi lugar hasta que se separaron de mí

--- ¿Quiénes…son ustedes?—los 2 me miraron sorprendido y no dieron respuesta alguna

**Mdv edward**

Me quede sentado en la sala de espera, mientras esperaba a mi familia, carliste y esme fueron a saber más información sobre bella, alice, jasper y emmett, fueron a buscar a los primos de bella, tenían que enterarse de esto, y en cuanto rosalie, no resistió mucho así que decidió tomar algo de aire, mientras yo me quedaba haber si algún doctor venia y me explicaba cómo se encontraba bella, si algo le sucediera a bella, no me lo perdonaría por nada

En eso momento una canción empezó a sonar

**Que podré decirte  
en el corto tiempo  
en que se vive una ilusión.  
Que podré dejarte  
tan pegado al alma  
que se quede ahí en tu corazón.  
Yo no pretendo enseñarte,  
lo que es el mundo  
me falta también.  
Pero vale la pena,  
disfrutar cada día,  
porque me has regalado  
el privilegio de amarte.  
Coro:  
di lo que sientas,  
has lo que piensas,  
da lo que tengas  
y no te arrepientas.  
Y si no llega  
lo que esperabas,  
no te conformes,  
jamás te detengas.  
Pero sobre todas las cosas,  
**nunca te olvides  
de dios.**  
Serás del tamaño  
de tus pensamientos,  
no te permitas fracasar.  
Lo más importante  
son los sentimientos  
y lo que no puedes confiar.  
Y cuando llegue el momento,  
en que tú sola quisieras volar,  
aunque no estemos juntos,  
estarán los recuerdos,  
que con sólo tenerlos,  
volverás a vivirlos.  
Coro:  
di lo que piensas,  
has lo que sientas,  
da lo que tengas  
y no te arrepientas.  
No te limites  
por lo que digan  
sé lo que quieras  
pero sé tú mismo.  
Pero sobre todas las cosas,  
**nunca te olvides de dios**,  
pero sobre todas las cosas,  
como te quiero mi amor.**

Vi como alice, emmett, jasper, lenny, Daniel, llegaban con otros 2, que suponía se llamaban, Lucy y Eric

Llegaron donde estaba yo, y justo en ese carliste y esme llegaron

--carliste ¿Qué ocurrió?, ¿ya sabes lo que le pasa a bella? ¿Como esta?—sé que mi voz sonaba desesperado y lo estaba necesitaba saber cómo estaba mi bella

--no me dieron muchas información, pero ahora hablare con el doctor que tiene el caso de bella, para saber si es grave oh no

Y por milagro el doctor llego

--amigos y familiares de bella swan—estaba a punto de gritarle, "SI NOSOTROS SOMOS QUE TIENE BELLA "pero me tranquilice

--si somos sus primos, podemos pasar a bella—pregunto lenny y Daniel ellos estaban igual de desesperados que yo

--si claro pero tendrán que ir por 2 personas a la vez, una enfermera los llevara—la enfermera llego detrás de él—mientras carliste quiero hablar contigo…a solas

Carliste y el doctor se marcharon de las salas de emergencias

--quienes serán los primeros 2 en entrar—tenía ganas de pararme y decir yo, pero notaba que lenny sujetaba la mano de Daniel temblando, tal vez deberían ir ellos primeros

Me encantaría ver a mi bella, pero tal vez lenny lo necesite mejor

--nosotros—hablo Daniel la enfermera asintió y se fue con los dos por el pasillo para desaparecer por la esquina

Mientras los demás nos quedábamos ahí

--voy a ver como esta rosalie—dijo emmett

--te acompaño, quiero alejarme unos minutos de aquí—para jasper era muy difícil estar ahí

--te acompaño jasper—suponía que alice no quería dejarlo solo

Así que nos quedamos, Lucy, Eric y yo

Eric saco un reproductor de su pantalón y comenzó a oír música, el volumen en la que estaban era muy alto, que creo que se oiga el eco en el hospital

--hola, me llamo Lucy y tu—Lucy me tendió la mano sonriente

--edward cullen—te estreche la mano

--disculpa pero, porque están aquí, que son de bella

--bueno…éramos sus amigos, y yo…su novio

--lo siento mucho

--no esta bien

--se que no me interesa...pero porque terminaron—los ojos de Lucy cambiaron a verde parpadee y vi que los tenia de nuevo café, debía haber sido mi imaginación

--am…bueno tuvimos un problema, y tuvimos que alejarnos de ella

--y ese problema era

--bueno cuando cumplió sus 18 años, mi hermana alice le hizo una pequeña fiesta, y se corto, y te puedes imaginar que pasa cuando un humano esta en la casa de 7 vampiros

--entiendo unos de los de tu familia quiso atacarla, pero lo detuviste…y porque volvieron

--bueno…quiero arreglar mi error, amo tanto a bella, aunque cuando la deje, le dije todo lo contrario, y no pensé que me creía

--debió de estar muy triste después de eso, eso deja en claro muchas cosas—susurro lo último que creía que lo había imaginado

--y tu sabes que fue de la vida de bella

--bueno según me conto lenny, ellos estaban casando y lenny no pude evitar atacarla, pero Daniel llego a tiempo y la detuvo, pero era tarde el veneno había entrado en ella, esperaron a que se recuperara, y les sorprendió que supiera de ellos, así que la ayudaron, nunca tocaron el tema de porque estaba en el bosque, hasta que llegaron ustedes, les explico todo

--creo que debimos habernos quedado

--si te refieres a su actitud, es normal, oye te puedo preguntar… ¿la sigues amando?

--si con todo mi vida

--¿Qué harías para recuperarla?

--lo que sea, me gustaría volver a iniciar desde cero

Lucy sonrió y se cayó miro a su compañero que también sonrió, y se quedaron callados, yo baje la mirada


	10. Chapter 10 Te hecho de menos amor

_-¿Qué harías para recuperarla?_

_-lo que sea, me gustaría volver a iniciar desde cero_

_Lucy sonrió y se cayó miro a su compañero que también sonrió, y se quedaron callados, yo baje la mirada

* * *

_

Llegaron, jasper, alice, emmett, y rosalie, luego de ellos llegaron esme y carliste, volvieron

-carliste que tiene bella

Carliste bajo la mirada y viendo que era incapaz de decir una palabra lo pensó

-_edward…se...que es difícil…pero bella—_justo en ese momento llegaron lenny y Daniel

-bella no nos recuerda—Daniel la abrazo en consolación

Todos miraron a carliste para que les digiera que le ocurría a bella

-parece que bella sufre de falta de memoria—hablo carliste

**Mdv bella**

Después de ver a esas 2 personas que se iban, mire todo a mi alrededor, ellos según me dijeron que se llamaban, eran lenny y Daniel, pero aun así aunque buscara en mi mente, no encontraba nada que los recordara, se que los había lastimado, por ver la cara de lenny me dio a atender que no le gustaba para nada esto

Y a mí tampoco, y ni siquiera recuerdo cómo fue que llegue aquí, lo único que escuchaba en mi cabeza era

_Me gustaría volver a iniciar desde cero…desde cero_

Que significaría eso, vi los papeles justo debajo de mí, no sé porque pero cuando me di cuenta mi vista estaba viendo las palabras como si los hubiera acercado a mi cara

Cerré los ojos espantada y cuando los abrí estaban normales, aun cuando eso me asusto, logre distinguí unas cuentas palabras

_Nombre: Isabela Marie swan_

_Años: 18 años_

_Salud: golpe en la cabeza, dolor de brazo_

_Estado: saludable y estable para salir_

_Conclusión: falta de memoria temporal_

_Recuperación: tiempo indefinido_

Así que tenia falta de memoria, eso no era bueno ver la cara de esa chava llamada lenny me dio tristeza, no sé cómo pero tenía que recuperar la memoria, pero el problema era ¿Cómo?

**Mdv edward**

No, no podía ser cierto, mi bella, mi amado ángel tiene pérdida de memoria, no podía ser

-el golpe fue fuerte, les sorprendió que sobreviviera, pero al caer su cabeza recibió el impacto, lo que hizo que perdiera la memoria aun no saben cuanta durara, podía llevar meses o tal vez nunca lo recupere

Todos bajamos la mirada

-_edward se que es duro para ti, pero alégrate tal vez esto sea una nueva oportunidad_

Asentí ante los pensamientos de alice, si era una gran oportunidad para tener de nuevo a bella, pero que tal si no me ama, no como lo hizo antes, y si le gusta alguien más, como Mike newton (wuacala ni loca pondría algo así), me amara, recuperara su memoria alguna vez

Me senté en la banca aunque mis hermanos me decían que fuera a tomar aire porque podía perder el control pero no me importaba, no me alejare de nuevo de bella, lo prometí y cuando rompí una promesa, perdí a bella

Entre en una habitación no había nadie quería a privacidad, escuche como una canción empezaba a soñar

**Ves, en qué se ha convertido el amor  
Ahora solo siento dolor  
Tú presencia en cada rincón  
En mi cama persiste tu olor  
No se que hice tan mal  
**

**Pero cambiaré si te echas atrás  
Dame una oportunidad  
No te arrepentirás  
Qué voy a hacer sin ti  
Quién llenará tu ausencia **

Quién cuidará de mi**  
Si te has clavado en mi corazón  
Te echo de menos amor  
Te echo de menos amor **

Esta canción entendía como podía sentirte, necesitaba a bella y no permitiré que nadie que no sea yo la toque**  
**

Sé que ahora  
Son dos en tu habitación **  
En la mía un solo perdedor  
Y el silencio se vuelve traidor  
Cuando los celos rozan el rencor **

**No sé que hice tan mal  
Pero naufragué contra de mi voluntad **

**Dame una oportunidad  
No te arrepentirás  
Qué voy a hacer sin ti  
Quién llenará tu ausencia  
**Quién cuidará de mi**  
Si te has clavado en mi corazón (corazón)  
Te echo de menos amor  
Te echo de menos amor  
Amor...amor... **

**Qué voy a hacer sin ti (sin ti)  
Quién llenará tu ausencia  
**Quién cuidará de mi (uh oh)**  
Si te has clavado en mi corazón  
Te echo de menos amor  
Te echo de menos amor...**

No pude evitar empezar a cantar, y no note que alguien abría la puerta

**Qué voy a hacer sin ti  
Quién llenará tu ausencia  
**Quién cuidará de mi**  
Si te has clavado en mi corazón  
Te echo de menos amor  
Te echo de menos amor...amor**

-es muy hermosa—salte del asiento y vi a bella en bata parada en la puerta

¿Por qué se paraba?, y aun mas importante ¿Qué hacia aquí?

**Mdv bella**

Estaba acostada en la cama, tratando en el fondo de mi mente, pero aun cuando trataba no podía recordar nada, absolutamente nada, ni mis padres, ni mi nombre, ni nada de mi vida, _empezar desde cero, _¿Qué significaba eso?, cuando desperté esas eran las únicas palabras que recordaba

_**Ves, en qué se ha convertido el amor  
Ahora solo siento dolor  
Tú presencia en cada rincón  
En mi cama persiste tu olor  
No se que hice tan mal  
**_

¿De dónde venía esa hermosa canción?

_**Pero cambiaré si te echas atrás  
Dame una oportunidad  
No te arrepentirás  
Qué voy a hacer sin ti  
Quién llenará tu ausencia **_

_Quién cuidará de mi__**  
Si te has clavado en mi corazón  
Te echo de menos amor  
Te echo de menos amor **_

Quería saber de dónde venía esa canción, me pare de la cama, aun en bata y Salí de la habitación, no había nadie en los pasillos, era algo extraño, usualmente debería haber doctores

_Sé que ahora  
Son dos en tu habitación __**  
En la mía un solo perdedor  
Y el silencio se vuelve traidor  
Cuando los celos rozan el rencor **_

_**No sé que hice tan mal  
Pero naufragué contra de mi voluntad **_

_**Dame una oportunidad **_

Llegue a la puerta de donde venia esa canción, la abrí y vi dentro a un chico de pelo cobrizo, alto, musculoso, y de unos hermosos ojos dorado

_**No te arrepentirás  
Qué voy a hacer sin ti  
Quién llenará tu ausencia  
**__Quién cuidará de mi__**  
Si te has clavado en mi corazón  
Te echo de menos amor  
Te echo de menos amor  
Amor...amor...**_

Era el dios griego, o acaso un ángel, entonces esa hermosa canción salía de ese hermoso ser, aun cuando en el fondo tenía un gran odio a rencor hacia él, y no sé porque, en el fondo no pude evitar que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora por ese dios

_**Qué voy a hacer sin ti (sin ti)  
Quién llenará tu ausencia  
**__Quién cuidará de mi (uh oh)__**  
Si te has clavado en mi corazón  
Te echo de menos amor  
Te echo de menos amor...**_

Cerré los ojos y empecé a disfrutar su hermosa voz

_**Qué voy a hacer sin ti  
Quién llenará tu ausencia  
**__Quién cuidará de mi__**  
Si te has clavado en mi corazón  
Te echo de menos amor  
Te echo de menos amor...amor**_

-que hermosa canción—no pude evitar decirlo, salto de su asiento, creo que estaba tan pensativo que no noto mi presencia

Mire al dios griego a los ojos y me quede hipnotizada por su mirada, y aun cuando quería gritarle, decirle que se largara, entre otras cosas, mi otra parte me decía que lo admirara

Cuando lo vi me dio la impresión de haberlo visto

-be...bella que haces aquí—entonces él me conocía, que vergüenza yo no sé cómo se llama ese ángel

-bueno estaba pensando cuando escuche la canción, y no pude evitar saber de dónde venia

-o, muy…muy bien—miro otro lugar que no fuera yo

Me acerque a la cama donde estaba y me senté a su lado

-oye disculpa—el volteo a mirarme—dime tu y yo nos conocemos

El me miro con los ojos abiertos y note tristeza en sus ojos

-si…nosotros nos conocemos

-enserio bueno lamento no poder recordarte, pero sufro de falta de memoria, si me digieras tu nombre tal vez yo…podría tratar de recordarte

-Edward Anthony masen Cullen-Cullen, CULLEN

Todo a mí alrededor empezó a darme vueltas, lo último que recuerdo es oír como el dios griego decía mi nombre

-_bella—_antes de perder el conocimiento

* * *

perdon por la tardanza no habia tenido inspiracion pero ahora si, primero quiero terminar este, pero prometo darles episodios de los demas fics y pondre otro que se llamara the swan princess estara bueno ya que tendra 2 continuaciones bueno me voy y sorry otra vez


	11. Chapter 11 Que hago yo

-Edward Anthony masen Cullen-Cullen, CULLEN

Todo a mí alrededor empezó a darme vueltas, lo último que recuerdo es oír como el dios griego decía mi nombre

-_bella—_antes de perder el conocimiento

* * *

**Mdv edward**

Ver a bella desmallarse no era bueno, en ese momento entro carliste y otro doctor que al ver a bella entre mis brazos sin conocimiento, caminaron hacia mí

-¿Qué le sucedió?—hablo el doctor

-no lo sé apenas le dije mi nombre se desmallo

-puedes llevarla a su cama, para diagnosticarla

-muy bien—cargue a bella y la lleve a su cuarto

-_edward enserio eso sucedió_

_-_si carliste, apenas le dije a bella mi nombre completo se desmallo—le hable a velocidad vampírica

-_¿Qué le habrá sucedido en realidad?—_yo también me preguntaba eso, ¿Qué habrá sucedido para que bella se halla desmallado?

**Mdv bella**

Empezaba a escuchar voces en mi cabeza, estaban hablando de un desmallo, aun cuando yo no haya recordado desmallarme, solo recuerdo ver todo negro y cerrar mis ojos, pero aun podía escuchar lo que había a mi alrededor

No se pero ese chico, su apellido se que había muy familiar, el terrible dolor de cabeza que tenia no me gustaba, me estaba empezando a hartar, y solo me llegaba la imagen de edward, pero nada mas

Es como si algo estuviera deteniendo que recuerde, pero que recuerde que…

Una canción empezó a sonar, dejando atrás las voces a mí alrededor

**_I was waiting for so long  
For a miracle to come  
Everyone told me to be strong  
Hold on and don´t shed a tear_**

Through the darkness and good times  
I knew I´d make it through  
And the world thought I´d had it all  
But I was waiting for you

[Pre-CHORUS:]  
Hush now I see a light in the sky  
Oh it´s almost blinding me  
I can´t believe I´ve been touched by an angel with love

Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my tears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun  
A new day has come

When it was dark now there´s light  
Where there was pain now´s there´s joy  
Where there was weakness I found my strength  
All in the eyes of a boy

[Pre-CHORUS]

**_Hush now I see a light in the sky  
Oh it´s almost blinding me  
I can´t believe I´ve been touched by an angel with love_**

Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my tears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun  
A new day has come

When it was dark now there´s light  
Where there was pain now´s there´s joy  
Where there was weakness I found my strength  
All in the eyes of a boy

**_Hush now I see a light in the sky  
Oh it´s almost blinding me  
I can´t believe I´ve been touched by an angel with love_**

Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my tears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun  
A new day has come

When it was dark now there´s light  
Where there was pain now´s there´s joy  
Where there was weakness I found my strength  
All in the eyes of a boy

Hush now I see a light in your eyes  
All in the eyes of a boy

Luego de eso, hubo silencio, y comencé abrir los ojos, encontrándome con mis primos, sabía que algo había en mi diferente, también en ellos, y quería que me lo dijeran

-lenny Daniel

Ellos voltearon alegres, deben ser que creyeron que ya los recordaba, pero las palabras salían de mi boca

-quiero…quiero que me digan la verdad…no soy normal, y ustedes tampoco…verdad

Ellos se miraron entre sí, y luego asintieron, pero no me asusto, me dio curiosidad, además eran mis primos tenían que ayudarme

-entonces… ¿Qué somos?

Se quedaron en silencio mirándome, deje que mi cara solo mostrara curiosidad, nada más, finalmente Daniel fue el que hablo

-vampiros…

**Mdv edward**

No esperaba la reacción de bella, y luego de eso, carliste y yo salimos de la habitación, dejando entrar a sus primos, ellos tenían que decirle todo a bella, excepto la parte en la que yo la abandone

Preferiría ser yo quien se lo digiera, o tal vez esta era una señal de que teníamos una oportunidad, aprovecharla y recuperar a bella, o decirle la verdad, y esperar a que nos odie por siempre

No podría…soportar eso, sería demasiado doloroso

**Entraste como un rayo de luz  
como un aire encantador,  
liberaste con tu hechizo  
a mí recluso corazón.  
Tu dulzura corrió por mis venas,  
**creí en tu intención,**  
**no pensé que fuese un engaño,  
ni una mentira tu amor.**  
Me dices que te esta llamando,  
**te vas sin un adiós**,  
**se muy bien que harás en sus brazos**,  
dime que hago yo?...**

que hago con mis labios?  
Si me ruegan tus besos,  
que hago con mis manos?  
Cuando suplican tu regreso,  
que hago con mis noches?,  
que hago con mis días?,  
que hago con tu esencia que  
se aferra a la mía?,  
dime que hago yo?…

Hablamos solo cuando puedes,  
te abrazo al esconder,**  
que no haría para tenerte a  
mi lado al amanecer. **Y mis amigos  
dicen que te olvide  
que antes de ti no era igual,**  
antes de ti mi vida no tenía sentido,  
antes de ti no sabía amar...**

Que hago con mis labios si me  
ruegan tus besos?,  
que hago con mis manos?  
Cuando suplican tu regreso,  
que hago con mis noches,  
que hago con mis días,  
que hago con tu esencia que se  
aferra a la mía,

dime que hago yo…

Que hago con mis labios si me  
ruegan tus besos,  
que hago con mis manos  
Cuando suplican tu regreso,  
que hago con mis noches,  
que hago con mis días,  
que hago con tu esencia que se  
aferra a la mía

Dime que hago yo…  
que hago yo...

Esa canción, que es lo que debería ser, extrañaba a bella, y si esto fuera una obra que creó el destino "**_como desearía empezar desde cero"_** que significara esto, esta voz no era mía, no era de nadie a quien conocía, pero que tal y si recuperaba la memoria

"_Y eso que, tal vez cuando ella la haya recuperado, vea la razón de porque la dejaste"_

Y si no lo tomaba bien—le respondía a mi mente genial—y si piensa que ando con ella con lastima

"_deja de pensar en cosas malas, ok no sabes que pasara, tu estas aquí para recuperarla no es así_

Si

"_abrazarla"_

SI

"_besarla"_

SI, SI

_ "y que esperas una invitación, ve y demuéstrale a el amor de tu existencia, lo que sientes por ella, no importa lo que tengas que hacer, ya se tener que empezar a conocerla, o mentirle sobre no conocerla, tienes que hacer que Isabela Marie swan vuelva a amarte"_

Si tenía razón—mi mente claro esta—no podía simplemente hacerme a un lado, o quedarme parado, viendo a bella como si nada, mientras no recuerde nada, si tenía que enamorarla de nuevo para que me escuchara en cuanto recuperara su memoria…entonces eso are

**-la operación enamoración…esta en proceso—**susurro una persona que se encontraba viendo a edward en el hospital—en un espejo

-**que tienes planeado esta vez—pregunto otra persona que estaba acompañada de otras 2**

**-paciencia, este será un caso especial, desde ahora en adelante, la misión edward y bella comienza—**rompiendo el espejo y dejando ver a bella y a edward

* * *

ya que me lo pidieron les doy continuacion espero acabar jeje


	12. Chapter 12 Son doce rosas

**Mdv bella**

Vampiros wow eso no me lo esperaba, no puedo creer que de las historia mitológicas seamos lo que creo imposible vampiros…algo también me decía que no éramos los únicos

-y nosotros—empezando ya que lenny y Daniel no pronunciaban nada—somos los únicos…vampiros o también hay más como nosotros

-hay mas, no solo estamos nosotros

-quiero…quiero que me digan todo—les suplique necesitaba que me explicaran todo

Empezaron a explicar desde como identificar a un vampiro, y era súper fuerza, velocidad, no comen ni toman comida humana, no salen a la luz del sol, por un momento pensé que nos hacíamos cenizas pero ellos me explicaron que solo brillamos, que algún dia me lo explicarían mejor

Luego también me dijeron que existían unos tales vulturis que son los reyes de los vampiros, y que hacían respetar las reglas, y no permitían que los humanos se enteraran de nuestro secreto

Luego de explicarme lo que debía oh no hacer frente a humanos, comenzaron a explicar sobre los hombres lobo, lo cual me fascino pero lo malo es que éramos enemigos naturales, lo cual me parecía raro, había algunos vampiros que se encargaban de que los humanos no dijeran nada

Y los licántropos se encargaban de proteger a los humanos, teníamos casi los mismos objetivos, solo que los vampiros mataban humanos para alimentarse, y si todos se volvían "vegetarianos" como lo éramos nosotros y los cullen

Cuando dije que me explicaban que relación teníamos, pero ellos ignoraron el tema, y prosiguieron a contarme que habilidad tenía como vampiro, y ellos también

Cuando me contaron que tenían la habilidad de controlar el agua, y que Lucy el mover los objetos con la mente, y Eric tenían la habilidad manipular mentes, Daniel en cambio puede controlar a las personas contra su voluntad, nunca lo usa solo cuando sea necesario (ya saben es como un muñeco de madera)

Me hablaron de un tal Mike, que no debía acercarme al demás, y de un Lucas, que los ignorara pero en Lucas que lo tratara mal, luego de decirme que utilizaba a las mujeres a su antojo y como yo lo había rechazado venía detrás de mí

Eso me convenció como para odiarlo inmediatamente, las mujeres no eran objetos teníamos sentimientos, este chico debe tener un problema para tratar así a las mujeres

Sentía curiosidad pero también enojo hacia él, curiosidad por saber porque se comporta así, y enojada porque aunque alguien le haya hecho alguien no tenía que descargarse con las mujeres

Era de noche cuando acabaron de decirme todo, estaba muy cansada, di un bostezo sin poder evitarlo

-es hora de dormir bella, tenemos que hablar con el doctor para que salgas de aquí

-ok gracias, buenas noches

-buenas noches—dijeron los 2 saliendo por la puerta

**Mdv edward**

Lenny y Daniel se la pasaron en el cuarto de bella, me hubiera encantado entrar, pero quería que ellos le explicaran toda su historia primero, yo también quería saberla

Pero bella era la que lo sabía mejor que nadie, así que tenía que esperar a que ella me diera la versión completa, cuando salieron del cuarto de bella se encaminaron hacia mi familia

-le hechos dicho todo…pero no de ustedes, creo que sería adecuado que ustedes se lo digan

-además queremos darte una segunda oportunidad edward…ella en el fondo te ama, solo que le es difícil creerte, pero lo hará te lo prometo

-gracias…no se preocupen hare que bella confié en mi, hare que me dé una segunda oportunidad

-valla por fin entras en razón—mire a rosalie que tenía cara de "_valla al fin haces algo bien en tu vida"_

Deje ese comentario y sonreí estaba actuando como un novio que se le olvido el aniversario, y ahora reconquista a su novia, no importaba como me veían, se que seré el chico desesperado por recuperar a su chica

**Mdv desconocido**

_Valla, valla parece que por fin se decidió—pensó una chava cuyo rostro era cubierto por la sombras_

_-necesitaras la ayuda de ellos o me equivoco—dijo otra que se encontraba a su lado_

_-por supuesto, quiero que ellos vengan sabes que les gusta jugar con sus presas, debo decir que fue fácil manipular a esa tal Lucy_

_-pues créeme que Erick no es difícil controlar su mente y mantenerse en el mismo margen_

_-será mejor que los llames a ellos, nuestro juego esta comenzando…sus ojos brillaron de un rojo carmesí_

**Mdv edward**

Después de sacar a bella, que fue fácil gracias a la influenza de carliste, claro que ella no supo, salió solo con unos cuantos vendajes, debía comenzar a planear mi plan, ya que ese dia que bella no fue a la escuela, y todos sabían que ella había olvidado la memoria

Pensaron en especial ese estúpido de Mike, Taylor y Eric, en agradarle más a bella, y engañarla diciéndole que eran sus novios, claro que yo no iba a permitir eso, para nada del mundo

Tuve que reprimir mis ganas de ir a ver a bella como sus primos, de verdad ansiaba verla de nuevo, pero solo puedo verla de lejos, ahora el plan de reconquistar a bella iba a ser lo más difícil del mundo

Pero aun así no me daría por vencido, recuperare a bella costara lo que costara

**Mdv bella**

Después de salir del hospital y haber faltado a clases, por fin llegue a mi cómoda casa, con mis primos, lo primero que llegue hacer fue comer comida de verdad, no como la del hospital, creo que ahí matan de hambre que curan

-BELLA BAJA—grito lenny baje por las escaleras

Y vi a lenny enfrente de la puerta con un chavo y en sus manos tenía unas hermosas flores, (rosa blanca, una lirio amarrillo, rosa amarrilla, y en el centro unas hermosas rosas rojas 12 según pude contar)

-aquí esta, es todo tulló—dijo lenny y mire al chico que tenia la mirada baja y su gorra bloqueaba su rostro

-si que desea?—pregunte una vez me asegure de que lenny había desaparecido

-es usted Isabela Marie swan—asentí—puede firmar esto—entregándome una hoja

Firme aun algo confundida, le entregue la hoja y él me dio el ramo de rosas

-estas flores se los manda edward cullen, "espero te recuperes pronto bella", también dejo una carta que se encuentran en esas flores—se inclino un poco y se marcho de ahí

Parpadee y cuando me di cuenta de lo que dijo mis mejillas se sonrojaron edward me los envío, cerré la puerta y deje el ramo en un florero grande, y encontré el sobre de un hermoso color azul, la tome y subí las escaleras, quería que esto fuera más privado

"_espero pronto te recuperes bella, y hallas recibido mi obsequio, espero con ansias verte_

_Posdata: enciende la radio_

Era una carta algo corta pero mi rostro se sonrojo mas por saber que no era la única que esperaba que llegara mañana para poder verlo en la escuela

Encendí la radio y encontré señal rápido

_-hola este sección es para saludos y canciones dedicadas, tenemos a un chavo llamado edward que quiere mandar saludos hacia Isabela espera que se recupere rápido dedico esta canción llamada son doce rosas disfrútenla_

**Cuando recibas esta carta tú**

**Seguro abriste ya ese sobre azul**

**Que a tu puerta muy temprano llegó**

**Con doce rosas en el interior.**

El calendario te dirá el por qué

**El remitente te hablará de mí**

**Y otra vez mi recuerdo brillará con más luz**

**Sentirás tal vez amor que tú**

No me sigues amando y pensarás mil cosas

**Correrás junto a las rosas que mandé.**

**Son doce rosas que hablarán por mí**

Son doce rosas que te gritan vuelve

Y cada una significa un mes llorándote**.**

**Son doce rosas que hablarán de ti**

**Del gran amor que para mí tú eres**

**Sé que sientes lo mismo por mí**

**Perdóname sin ti no sé qué hacer.**

**Cariño aleja vamos ya ese orgullo**

**Que solamente nos tortura más**

**Un amor como el nuestro no se puede apagar**

**Mira dentro de tu corazón**

Tú tampoco has dejado de quererme

**Piensas en volver a verme tal como lo pienso yo.**

**Son doce rosas que hablarán por mí**

Son doce rosas que te gritan vuelve

Y cada una significa un mes llorándote.

**Son doce rosas que hablarán de ti**

**Del gran amor que para mí tú eres**

**Sé que sientes lo mismo por mí**

**Perdóname sin ti no sé qué hacer.**

Y por si acaso piensas no volver

**Recuerda siempre que yo te adoré.**

**Son doce rosas que hablarán por mí**

Son doce rosas que te gritan vuelve

Y cada una significa un mes llorándote.

**Son doce rosas que hablarán de ti**

**Del gran amor que para mí tú eres**

**Sé que sientes lo mismo por mí**

**Perdóname sin ti no sé qué hacer.**

Sonreí bobamente que esperaban eso fue lo más tierno y lindo que jamás hayan hecho por mí, aunque en mi corazón seguía sintiendo ese odio y frustración hacia él, pero deje de escucharlo ahora solo me importaba pensar en edward cullen, y en el secreto de oculta

Solo esperaba que fuera algo bueno para mí y mi memoria

**_Mdv (desconocido)_**

**_El cartero entro en una casa y en ella su ropa cambio, y su gorra desapareció y ahora solo una capa cubría todo hasta la cara_**

**_-¿le entregaste el ramo con el nombre de edward?—pregunto una voz sentada entre la oscuridad en un sillón_**

**_-así es—se inclino_**

**_-perfecto ahora solo tengo que preparar mi teatro y ellos serán mis títeres_**

**_-muy bien, tengo que decirle que nuestros camaradas llegaran en cuestión de minutos_**

**_-bien necesitamos la ayuda de ellos ahora que hemos hecho que bella perdiera la memoria_**

**_-¿y si nos descubren?_**

**_-no lo harán, yo misma me asegurare de que no lo hagan_**

___nos veemos en el proximo capitulo_

___dato: el de accidentally in love tardare mucho mas ya que es en ese en el cual no he avanzado pero les dare emocion lo juro va bueno gracias por esperar y adios  
_


End file.
